


Stuffies (hyunlix little space drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Little Space, M/M, Other, caregiver felix, little hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Little hyunjin wants to give caregiver Felix a present
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Series: Midnight drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stuffies (hyunlix little space drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love skz x little space

A soft tug on Felix’s shirt pulled him back into reality. “Dada? Can hav… money?” He looked from the shop window at the male standing next to him. He pulled out his wallet “sure baby, how much do you need?” Jinnie thought hard, face scrunching up. “Mm… fiv!” He held up five fingers and looked at lix softly. Of course Felix formed over the five dollars, he couldn’t resist jinnie. The other jumped up and smiled running off to a store down the mall. “W-wait for me!” Felix chased jinnie down to the store where he found him in the stuffie section holding a small cat plushie. “Why did you run off? That’s not okay-“ jinnie looked down and held out the stuffie to Felix “sowwy, wan to giv present to dada” Felix looked at the cat stuffie and at jinnie, expression softening. “Oh thank you baby” he took the stuffie and smiled. “Just next time stay with me” jinnie giggled and nodded, holding Felix’s hand as they went around the mall.


End file.
